l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vacant Throne
The Vacant Throne was the eleventh source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Beware, the book contain many mistakes regarding the year or month of some of it's content. It was released in 2009. Credits * Writers: Shawn Carman, Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, Brian Yoon * Editors: Rob Hobart * Line Developer: Todd C. Rowland * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz * Cover Artist: Michael Cormack * Interior Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Leonardo Borazio, Adam Bray, Manuel Calderon, Mike Caprotti, Nicole Cardiff, Miguel Coimbra, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Jason Engle, Anthony Francisco, Joachim Gmoser, Andrew Hepworth, Jon Hodgson, IFS, Michael Kormack ,Amandine Labarre, April Lee, Britt Martin, William O'Connor, Glen Ostenberger, Angga Satriohadi, Franz Vohwinkel * Brand Manager: Jon Hall * Production Manager: David Lepore * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * RPG Rules Team: Mason Crawford, Timar Long, Aaron Rubman * Head Playtester: Brian Bates Contents Introduction - The Age of Emlightenment (page 4) * The State of the Clans The Path of Hope (page 15) * The Path of Hope Timeline ** Year 1167, Month of the Monkey ** Year 1167, Month of the Rooster ** Year 1167, Month of the Dog ** Year 1167, Month of the Boar * Involving your Character in the Events of Path of Hope * Enlightenment: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Path of Hope ** Asahina Hira ** Chitik * New Mechanics ** Books of the Elements Drums of War (page 25) * Drums of War Timeline ** Year 1167, Month of the Rat ** Year 1167, Month of the Ox ** Year 1167, Month of the Tiger ** Year 1168, Month of the Hare * Involving your Character in the Events of Drums of War ** The Ninube: An In-Depth Look ** The Obsidian Dragon: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Drums of War ** Hida Daizu ** Horiuchi Wakiza * New Mechanics ** Ninube Ninja School ** New Creature: Dodai no Oni Test of Enlightenment (page 35) * Test of Enlightenment Timeline ** Year 1168, Month of the Dragon ** Year 1168, Month of the Serpent ** Year 1168, Month of the Horse ** Year 1168, Month of the Goat * Involving your Character in the Events of Test of Enlightenment ** The Tomb of the Seven Thunders: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Test of Enlightenment ** Akifumi ** Qolsa * New Mechanics ** Temple of the Keepers School ** New Creature: Chouchin no Oni Rise of the Shogun (page 43) * Rise of the Shogun Timeline ** Year 1168, Month of the Monkey ** Year 1168, Month of the Rooster ** Year 1168, Month of the Dog ** Year 1168, Month of the Boar * Involving your Character in the Events of Rise of the Shogun ** The Shogun's Advisors: An In-Depth Look *** Hida Otoya *** Naoharu *** Fusami *** Ikoma Uchito and Shinjo Etsushi *** Yoritomo Sachina *** Masakazu *** The Qelsaurth *** Horiuchi Rikako *** Kazumasa * Notable Samurai: Rise of the Shogun ** Shiba Danjuro ** Yoritomo Singh * New Mechanics ** Fifth Wind Tactician ** The Silken Promises ** The Hidden Sword The Khan's Defiance (page 55) * Khan's Defiance Timeline ** Year 1168, Month of the Rat ** Year 1168, Month of the Ox ** Year 1168, Month of the Tiger ** Year 1169, Month of the Hare * Involving your Character in the Events of The Khan's Defiance ** The Khan's March: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: The Khan's Defiance ** Akodo Shinichi ** Daigotsu Rekai * New Mechanics ** Ikoma Brawler ** Daidoji Heavy Regular ** New Spell: The Spaces in Between The Truest Test (page 65) * The Truest Test Timeline ** Year 1169, Month of the Dragon ** Year 1169, Month of the Serpent ** Year 1169, Month of the Horse ** Year 1169, Month of the Goat * Involving your Character in the Events of The Truest Test * Notable Samurai: The Truest Test ** Daidoji Gempachi ** Bayushi Norachai * New Mechanics ** The Stone Fangs ** The Empress' Guard ** The Legion of Stone Stronger Than Steel (page 75) * Stronger Than Steel Timeline ** Year 1169, Month of the Monkey ** Year 1169, Month of the Rooster ** Year 1169, Month of the Dog ** Year 1169, Month of the Boar * Involving your Character in the Events of Stronger than Steel ** Peasant Revolts: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Stronger than Steel ** Daidoji Gempachi ** Tawagoto * New Mechanics ** Peasant Characters ** The People's Champion ** New Advantage: The Hero of the People ** New Disadvantage: Monstrous Nobility Emerald and Jade (page 87) * Emerald and Jade Timeline ** Year 1169, Month of the Goat ** Year 1169, Month of the Dog * Involving your Character in the Events of Emerald and Jade ** Death at The Mikado: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Emerald and Jade ** Daigotsu Eiya ** Moto Hotei * New Mechanics ** Ancestral Hiruma Bushi School ** Aotora Poison Master Words and Deeds (page 107) * Words and Deeds Timeline ** Year 1170, Month of the Dragon ** Year 1170, Month of the Serpent ** Year 1170, Month of the Horse ** Year 1170, Month of the Goat * Involving your Character in the Events of Words and Deeds ** Rules of Succession in Rokugan: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: Words and Deeds ** Isawa Sawao ** Iuchi Ietsuna * New Mechanics ** Otomo Astrologer School ** New Item: The New Jade Hand ** New Item: Yakamo's Last Gift Death at Koten (page 119) * Death at Koten Timeline ** Year 1170, Month of the Dragon ** Year 1170, Month of the Serpent ** Year 1170, Month of the Horse * Involving your Character in the Events of Death at Koten ** New Black Scrolls *** The Thirteenth Black Scroll *** The Fourteenth Black Scroll * Notable Samurai: Death at Koten ** Hida Kisada ** Seppun Tashime ** Yogo Kazunori * New Mechanics ** New Rules: Sacrificial Magic ** The Mastermind ** Guardian of the Bear The Heaven's Will (page 129) * The Heaven's Will Timeline ** Year 1170, Month of the Monkey ** Year 1170, Month of the Rooster ** Year 1170, Month of the Dog ** Year 1170, Month of the Boar * Involving your Character in the Events of The Heaven's Will ** The Jade Sun and Obsidian Moon: An In-Depth Look * Notable Samurai: The Heaven's Will ** Togashi Satsu ** Matsu Benika * New Mechanics ** New Item: The Armor of Light ** New Item: Katana of Twilight ** New Item: Oni's Eye Glory of the Empire (page 139) * Glory of the Empire Timeline ** Year 1170, Month of the Rat ** Year 1170, Month of the Ox ** Year 1170, Month of the Tiger ** Year 1171, Month of the Hare * Involving your Character in the Events of Glory of the Empire ** The Yobanjin Tribes of the Northern Mountains: An In-Depth Look *** Daughters of the Flame *** Mountain Wind Tribe *** Sons of the Mountain Tribe *** Tribe of the Sky *** Children of the Frozen Peaks * Notable Samurai: Glory of the Empire ** Kakita Kensho-in ** Yoritomo Utemaro * New Mechanics ** New Item: The New Obsidian Hand ** Yobanjin Warrior ** Yobanjin Shaman ** New Creature: Shafir no Oni The State of the Empire at the End of the Samurai Arc (page 149) * The Crab Clan: Hida Kuon * The Crane Clan: Doji Domotai * The Dragon Clan: Mirumoto Kei * The Lion Clan: Akodo Shigetoshi * The Mantis Clan: Yoritomo Naizen * The Phoenix Clan: Shiba Tsukimi * The Scorpion Clan: Bayushi Paneki * The Spider Clan: Daigotsu * The Unicorn Clan: Moto Chen * Other Factions of the Empire: Seppun Kiharu * The Celestial Era so Far * Lotus Edition Adventure: The Book of Shadows * Samurai Edition Adventure: Crisis of Conscience * Map: The Battle of Toshi Ranbo Category:RPG Books